Trap (New)
by Pchanny
Summary: Jack and Bunny run into some unexpected troubles while venturing through a forest. Gravely injured the Pooka's past comes into light explaining the strong bond he shares with the man in the red suit. ALERT: Not Slash intended but can be read as NorthxBunny
1. Trap (New)

**Trap**

**Just a One Shot Story I did and couldn't get out of my head. **

Snow covered the fields as the forest drifts to sleep for winter. Flying about happily Jack waves his stick frosting everything and anything along the way.

This was the moment he enjoyed the most. Encompassing the world in areas welcoming winter, he couldn't help but laugh as he playfully continued doing his job as the Winter Guardian.

Stopping he notices a familiar bunny hopping about in the forest.

A wicked smile escapes him as he joyfully flies down to meet with the Pooka.

"Bunny!"

Looking through a couple of bushes, Bunny rolls his eyes upon hearing the voice of the joyful teenager.

"Good day Snowflake."

"What are you doing?"

Focused, he continues to look through the bushes.

Smiling he reaches down and grabs an egg.

"Gatherin' me googies. Funny this area used ta be crawling with ankle-biters. Word got back that none of me eggs were gathered so I figured I collect them now when things were a bit more relax at the Warren."

Looking around, Jack did notice that the area had recently changed.

The place was beginning to carry an eerie feel to it.

It was quiet, maybe a bit too quiet.

Bunny was paying no mind to the boy who was intently checking out his surroundings.

A flock of birds take to the sky.

There was something obviously wrong with them. They were afraid.

Bunny's ears perk when he hears a sound coming fast in their general direction.

Bunny ducks as a doe and her fawn hurryingly jump over the Pooka.

"What the bloody hell?"

Growing nervous the boy walks over to the Pooka.

"I think…I think we should get out of here."

Stepping on his hinds legs, the Pooka takes a whiff of the air.

Getting down on all fours, his ears fall back.

"I reckon your right. Time ta go."

Gathering his basket, the pair turn around just in time to hear a twig snap.

Bunny's eyes widen.

"Run!"

Not asking why Jack flies out of there with the Pooka in close pursuit.

He had never felt so scared. He could feel his heart racing.

Brushing past the trees and bushes at full speed he is beyond happy when he reaches the end of the forest.

"Phew! That was close! For a second there I didn't think you'd be able to catch up Cotton tail…"

Looking back he is surprised to see himself standing there alone.

"Bunny?"

He could feel his stomach turning when there is no answer.

"BUNNY!?"

In the distance you could hear the Aussie crying out for North. Bunny was only known to cry out for the man whenever he was in a state of panic. It was relatable to a child crying out for their mother.

"Bunny…"

Flying back he quickly flies towards the voice.

He was getting closer to the cries.

"NORTH!"

Pushing pass a couple of bushes, the boy is not prepared for what he sees.

The Pooka was violently thrashing about as his mangled foot lied inside a bear trap.

Panicking, Jack rushes over and tries to remove the trap.

Bunny continued to thrash about in a frenzy.

His body was instinctively pulling him in survival mode.

The area grew horrid as the Pooka's blood began to scatter everywhere.

"Bunny! You need to calm down!"

Clawing at the floor Bunny continued to cry out for their leader.

"North!"

Using every bit of strength Jack tries to pull the bear trap out, but he was helpless.

"I got to get help. Bunny I need you to calm down. I'll be back! Ok? I got to get North!"

The Bunny continued to thrash about ignoring the boy.

Even his eggs had walked over trying to calm their Guardian.

Pulling hard the Pooka screams in agony.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The man's ear twitches as he hears the cry of an animal in the distance.

"Looks like we've got something."

His dogs were barking madly to be released of their chains.

The man unlocks a chained link gate revealing a yellow bright WARNING sign with a list of dates headlining with the words HUNTING AREA.

The man gets on his knees and unchains his hunting dogs.

"Go get em boys."

The dogs viciously snarl and bark as soon as they are released.

Jack was flying as fast as he could.

North was attentively working on his newest project smiling at the results.

"Ah! Beautiful!"

A violent burst through his porch doors startle the man as Jack tumbles into the room.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

He stops when he notices that the boy is covered in blood.

"Jack! What has happened!?"

Taking a deep breath he shouts.

"It's Bunny! He's in trouble!"

Not wasting anytime North rushes over towards the sleigh.

"Where is he!?"

"Red Oak Woods."

Stopping he turns around and rushes back to his office.

"Where are you going!?"

Grabbing a snow globe, North puts on his jacket and grabs his swords.

"There is no room for my sleigh there. We go by ourselves."

He whispers into the globe before smashing it on the floor.

The pair jumps in with the portal closing behind them.

Whimpering, Bunny continues to claw at the snow.

His ears perk up when he hears the sound of dogs barking in the distance.

Crawling he attempts to hide under a bush with his mangled leg still exposed.

The dogs close in surrounding the Pooka.

Completely terrified at this point, he desperately tries with all his might to crawl back as far as he can, but instead hurts himself even further.

The man cautiously walks up with his gun drawn.

Looking around he could determine from all the blood that this was a big catch.

Smiling he spits out a mouthful of tobacco before approaching the bush.

"Now what have we got ourselves here?"

Pulling at the chain the man is surprised to see a Bunny trembling at the end of the trap.

"What the!?"

A sound coming from around the corner catches the man's attention.

Looking over he is surprised to see a man along with a boy standing in front of him.

The dogs bring their attention to the pair and ferociously bark at them.

Jack looked down at Bunny who was cowering away from the man.

"Who in blue blazers are you two?"

Jack was amazed.

"He…he can see us."

North reaches down and pulls out his swords.

"Barely."

Bunny shakily says,

"North…he's got a gun."

"Everything is going to be alright Bunny."

The man gives North a quizzical look before looking down at the struggling rabbit.

"This your pet or something?"

Jack finally understood. The man could see them, but he didn't see them for what they really were.

"A dear friend of mine actually."

The man lifts his gun towards the pair.

"You should know better than letting your pets wonder off into my hunting grounds. He may be a wee thing, but he'll do for a nice dinner."

Jack has never seen North so focused and determined as he continued to stare down the man who was pointing a gun towards his face.

His eyes continued to flicker back and forth between the pair.

Grasping his swords North warns,

"I don't want to hurt you John."

The man's eyes widen.

"How you know my name?"

Raising a sword he points it directly at the man.

"I know everything about you John, I even know about this."

North gently taps the side of his head.

Fear fills the man's eyes.

"How did you-not even my family knows!"

"It's my job to know and to remember each and every person I meet."

Wierded out by the conversation the man trembles as he brings his gun back towards the pair.

"What the hell do you keep jabbering about old man? You need to shut your trap and get off my property! YOU HEAR ME!? GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

"I will as soon as you let me take care of my friend here."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Scared Bunny looks up at North and frightenly says,

"North. NORTH!"

With all of Bunny's squeaking, the man grows annoyed and suddenly points his gun down at the Pooka.

"**SHUT UP!**"

"NORTH!"

The man fires.

Jack lets out a gasp.

With Bunny cowering in fear, North stands before the frightened man as he grasps the barrel of gun, pointing it straight up in the air.

The man is faced with a pair of fierce blue eyes.

Pulling the gun away, North passes it over to Jack who nervously takes it.

Raising a sword to the man's throat, North threateningly says in a low growling tone.

"Get out."

North pushes the man causing him to brutally fall back into the snow.

The man manages to get up and runs off with his dogs.

Satisfied that the man was gone, North removes his jacket and tends to the Pooka.

Reaching down he angrily pulls open the trap, releasing the Pooka's mangled foot.

Placing a caring hand on his cheek, North tenderly says,

"You're going to be ok my friend."

"Th…thanks mate."

Exasperated, Bunny nearly collapses into his arms when he is wrapped in the man's thick signature red jacket.

Lifting the Pooka, North turns around to look back at where the man had just ran through.

Tossing the gun to the side, Jack joins North.

"Ho-how did he see us?"

"It's because he's dying Jack."

" Dying? From what?"

"A brain tumor."

The boy sadly looks in the direction North was looking at.

"Did you really know him?"

"I never forget a face Jack. No matter how old they get I remember the face of every boy and girl. Naughty or Nice. I remember."

Reaching into his pocket he grabs a spare snow globe and throws it down towards the ground.

Giving the Pooka a loving pet North quietly walks through the portal with the teen in tow.

Snow gracefully falls from the winter skies gradually covering the bloodied bear trap.


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**Somewhere Only We Know **

Stepping back into the workshop with a quivering Bunny in hand, North attentively makes his way over to his bedroom.

Worried Jack keeps a safe distance while following the man.

"Is…is he going to be ok?"

Keeping all of his focus on the Pooka, North coldly replies,

"Go home Jack."

Jack wasn't prepared for the cold response from the man who had taken on a more fatherly role towards the boy.

"But I want to help!"

He stops and gives the boy a stern look.

"Go home."

He closes the door behind him, leaving the boy out in the hallway alone and hurt.

Clenching his fist, Jack does what he is told and flies off.

Back in North's room, the man carefully places Bunny on his bed.

The trembling Pooka had buried himself deep into North's neck, clutching on even tighter when the man attempts to pull him off.

"Shshshshsh…Bunny. It's ok."

Weakly looking up, Bunny makes eye contact with the man.

"North?"

"Relax."

Bunny finally lets go and lies on the enormous bed even as his mangled leg stained the beautiful sheets with blood.

Brushing the Pooka's ears back, North gently places his large hands underneath Bunny's cheeks.

The Pooka was growing hot.

Leaning down, the man places an ear on his chest.

Closing his eyes, he focuses on the sounds Bunny's chest was making.

Standing up, he rolls up his sleeves and yells out for one of his Yetis.

"Phil! Bring me my med kit! NOW!"

The door flings open with a Yeti holding out a huge metal case.

North roughly takes it from the Yeti and places it by the bed.

Chocking back his saliva, Bunny tiredly looks over to North with a worried glance.

"No…North."

"Save your breath Bunny. You're going into shock."

Reaching into the case he pulls out a syringe and a small vile containing some sort of yellow liquid inside of it.

Focused he fills the syringe with the substance and gently flicks it with his index finger.

Satisfied, he carefully takes Bunny's arm and sticks him with the needle.

The pain sets off the rabbit who unexpectedly thrashes out.

North can see in his eyes that he was losing him.

"PHIL!"

The Yeti grabs hold of Bunny's mangled leg, preventing him from causing any further damage while North places the rabbit into a tightly grip bear hug.

Pressing the Pooka down onto the bed, North lovingly pets him on the head while whispering in his ear.

"Bunny? Bunny. Calm down."

The man sits at the bed, pressing the shock stricken Bunny against his chest.

He tightly wrapped his arms around the Pooka so that now Bunny's back was lying against North's chest.

North kept a tight grasp on his wrist, preventing him from moving.

Struggling, Bunny lifts his head up allowing the back of his head to gently lie on top of North's left shoulder.

"Bunny I need you to listen to me. I want you to feel my chest. Feel how it raises and lowers. I want you to copy my breathing."

Sobs escape the Pooka's mouth when North loses his grip and gently hugs the Pooka allowing him room to breathe.

"Breath in."

Struggling at first, he does as he's told.

"Breath out."

Exhaling, he could soon feel his sense returning back to him.

"Breath in."

Wiffing the air, Bunny can instantly tell that he was in North's room.

"Breath out."

He faintly stares down to see North had wrapped himself around him.

North gives his a friend a soft pet on the head to help further sooth him.

Feeling that Bunny was now breathing on his own, he let's go and gets off the bed to continue his work on the Pooka's leg.

Bunny's lips tremble as he looks over to North.

"I-I'm so so cold."

"That's because you have fever."

Taking another syringe he pushes it into Bunny's leg.

"UGH!"  
"In a couple of seconds your leg will be numb and then I can start to clean it up."

For some reason this all felt so familiar.

Taking a good long look at the injury, North shakes his head worriedly.

Wiping a hand over his face he says,

"This will not be easy and the recovery will be long and painful."

Sobs of pain fill the room as North continues to work on the Pooka's leg.

Wiping a sweat from his brow, North throws his instruments into a blood filled pan.

Grabbing a handful of bandages, he begins to wrap the Pooka's leg being as careful as possible.

I will have to clean it up some more tomorrow.

A surge of urgency fills Bunny's heart when he sees the man leaving.  
"NORTH!"

Stopping, North waits by the door.

Bunny couldn't see it, but North appeared sadden by the way the Pooka cried out to him.

"I'm going to draw you a bath. You're filthy and risk getting your foot infected if you stay that way."

He was too tired to argue.

Returning, North warmly lifts the Pooka who had nearly nodded off.

A small moan of protest escapes his lips.

With both his hands occupied, North presses his lips on to Bunny's forehead.

He can instantly feel that Bunny was quickly developing a bad fever.

Sighing he makes sure to not leave the Pooka in the water for too long.

Lifting the mangled foot so that it was carefully placed outside of the tub, North helps Bunny sink into the hot tub of water.

Hissing, he quickly softens as his body is lowered into the steaming hot water.

Getting on his knees, North sadly begins to softly scrub at the rabbit's fur.

The more he scrubbed the more the water took on a red tint.

Drifting his face to the side, Bunny drifts in and out of sleep.

Reaching in, North uncorks the tub allowing the dirty water to drain as he turns on the faucet to bring in new fresh clean hot water.

For the first time Bunny appeared to be in bliss.

Gently cleaning his face, the man is surprised when his wrist is grasped by the injured Pooka.

"It was yoos."

North doesn't say a word.

With care he pulls his arm free before continuing to clean the Pooka.

Drained, Bunny weakly asks.

"It was wasn't it?"

Pain could be seen in the man's eyes.

Petting the rabbit he gets up and grabs a towel.

Towel in hand he reaches down and once again drains the tub; he uses the clean white cloth to wipe across Bunny's wet cheeks.

""You're ill. Maybe its best we save this conversation for another day. Yeah?"

"But…"

He places his palm over the Pooka's still trembling mouth.

Pulling away he wraps the Pooka in the towel, easily lifting him despite the Pooka's physical traits.

Exhausted he lays his head against North's chest as he is brought back to the bedroom.

Sheets replaced with clean ones North lays the Bunny to rest.

Stepping away the man changes to a red baggy t-shirt along with a pair of black pants made of the softest cotton.

Walking over he can already tell that Bunny was beginning to shake from the fever and was growing delirious with each passing moment.

Clutching at his chest, Bunny's breathing becomes rapid.

Worried he calls for Phil.

The Yeti returns ready to abide to whatever the man wanted.

"Bring me some lemon tea and two soothing candles."

Nodding the Yeti vanishes back into the lobby area to retrieve said items.

Careful in not startling Bunny, North decided to join him.

Sitting up just like before he gently lifts the weaken Pooka to lie on top of his chest.

He knew that the warmth emitting from his body and the sound of his heartbeat would help the Pooka relax and slip into a much needed slumber state.

Raising a hand he places it against the Pooka's forehead.

He was getting hotter.

Phil returns with the tea and candles.

North instructs him to light the candles by the bed, while taking the tea from the Yeti.

"Close the door."

The Yeti walks out leaving the pair alone in the candlelit room.

With his back pressed against North's chest, he passes out in the man's arms.

The man gives him a small nudge ordering him to wake up.

"I need you to drink this."

Appearing drunk like, he sloppily sways his head while attempting to drink the tea being given to him.

"What's this?"

"Tea. It will help you fight back any infection that your body is currently fighting against."

He takes a couple of sips before pulling his head away, waving off the drink.

"No. Drink some more."

Placing the cup back to his trembling lips he drinks the lemony drink until the last drop.

Resting and delirious Bunny whispers,

"You came for me that night."

Lowering his head North gently lays it on top of the Pooka's.

The man knew all too well of what the Pooka spoke of, but attempted to play it off as if he didn't.

"What night?"

"The night…I died."

Wrapping his big burly arms around the rabbit he honestly says,

"Yes."

It was just as cold as it was today.

Snow was gently landing and sticking to the once plushy green grass.

Manny had sent him into the area with little to no explanation.

Tired and cold, he was just about to give up until he heard a funny sound coming from the distance.

Curious he gets up and attempts to find the source of the sound.

Pushing back against the bushes and tree branches he finds his way to a clearing.

His heart sinks at what he sees lying there.

There in the clearing lied a tiny blue bunny.

Frightened, his weak squeaks fill the air as he attempts to free himself of a trap he had managed to get caught in.

His amber green eyes meet with bright blue ones.

He had lost a lot of blood.

It appeared that the trap had managed to mangle the poor bunny's body.

Kneeling, North stares down at the poor creature.

How cruel a world when something so innocent looking manages to put himself in such a horrid situation.

Lying there scared the bunny looks up at the man as tears fill the frightened animal's eyes.

The bunny winces as the man tenderly caresses his already cold cheek.

"It's going to be ok bunny."

His panicked squeaks soften after hearing the man say those words.

The man lifts the wounded bunny and gently cradles him in his arms.

"You are not alone. I will stay with you until then."

A whimper escapes the tiny creature.

Petting his head, North frowns when tracing a finger over the fatal wound.

"My name is Nicholas St North, but you may call me North."

Weak, the rabbit responds,

"No…North?"

North was quite surprised to hear such a tiny creature carry such a strong voice.

"Yes."

Relaxing, he calmly lies in the man's arms.

"I'm…I'm afraid."

"Don't be. You can't lose hope. If you lose hope, you lose everything. "

Confused, the rabbit asks the man,

"Hope?"

"Yes. Hope. It is there that we keep the faith even through our most difficult times proving that hope will always die last."

Smiling, the tiny Pooka weakly whispers back,

"Heh…I like that. Thanks…mate."

Peacefully shutting his eyes, North smiles before placing his tiny lifeless body on the floor.

Looking up towards the moon, he steps aside as it began to brightly shine its light on the tiny Pooka's body.

The candle's light flickers illuminating the room as North continued to sit on the bed with somber expression.

North doesn't say a word.

Bunny places a hand over North's, and gives it a soft reassuring pat.

"Thanks mate."

"For?"

Soft tears gather in the corner of his amber green eyes when he remembers how scared he actually was that day. Feelings from that day were rushing back to him.

"For not leavin' me alone. Not then and not now."

"Know that I will do everything in my power to protect you, all of you. It is not only our jobs as Guardians to protect the children of the world, but to protect each other."

Not hearing a response he looks down to see that Bunny had fallen asleep in his arms.

Sharing a warm smile with the Pooka, North is careful to climb out of the bed and allow Bunny to sleep in peace.

Tucking him in, he couldn't help but rub the top of the Pooka's head in a calm playful manner.

"Rest now my friend. I will check on you in the morning."

He quietly leaves the room, locking the door behind him.

Heading towards his office to finish up some of earlier work, he nearly shouts out when he sees Jack standing there with a worried expression.

"Jack! What are you-"

"How is he?"

Pain and worry oozed in the teen's voice.

Taking a deep breath North begins to immediately regret on how he had treated him earlier.

"He will be fine in due time. He has been through a lot and needs some time to heal. I will keep him here until he is ready to go back to The Warren."

North is surprised to hear sobs coming from the boy.

"Jack?"

Pulling himself together he looks up to the man apologetically.

"I should have done more! Instead I ran scared leaving him behind to fend for himself! I mean if I can't help one of my fellow Guardians then who am I to be one!?"

North rushes forward and grabs the teen by the shoulders.

"This isn't your fault Jack! You and Bunny happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Upset he looks away, only to be pulled back by the man.

"Bunny is Guardian. I know him better than anybody and can tell you that he will get pass this. He is strong, wise and most importantly he believes. You think Manny would make him Guardian if he thought he couldn't handle the dangers that came with it? Believe in him Jack. He is after all the Guardian of Hope."

Ashamed, Jack looks back at the man with a reassuring smile.

"You're right."

North could only smile upon noticing how Jack was growing into the role of Guardianship.

"If you talk to him, tell him that I'll be back in the morning to see how he's doing."

"I will."

He salutes at the man before taking off.

Looking over to where Jack had flown off, North brings his eyes toward the Moon.

Thinking for a moment, he addresses Manny in a serious tone.

"Bunny needs you old friend. He is after all your Guardian."

Heading back in, North misses when the moon's beam shines down lightening the way into North's bedroom.

Despite his high fever and raspy breathing, Bunny is sleeping soundly in North's bed when a man approaches the bed.

The Pooka painfully moans when a hand is placed on his head.

Weak he looks up and is confused to see a man standing above him.

"Manny?"

The man doesn't respond.

Gently laying a hand on the Pooka's chest, Bunny could feel a strange warmth surround his body.

His breathing eases as he can inexplicably feel the fever leave his body.

"Rest now Aster."

Bunny gives the man one last look before falling back to sleep.

Staring down he gets a glimpse of the Pooka's wrapped leg.

With the fever gone and his lungs cleared, the man was satisfied that the Pooka now had a fighting chance.

Turning around he walks towards the moonlight beaming through the window leading into North's bedroom and vanishes.

Opening the door, North could have sworn that he had heard something.

Curious he walks over to Bunny who was sound asleep and places a hand over his forehead.

He smiles when he realizes that the Pooka's body was cool to the touch.

Looking up at the moon, North warmly says.

"Thank you Manny. Thank you."

He walks out closing the door behind him leaving the Pooka to sleep under the moon's warming and always watching light.

THE END

I live in fear now over your PMs. I was REALLY surprised by all the PMs I got over this suppose to be ONE SHOT. I hope this helps give you guys some type of closure. If there any questions that you feel answering I will be more than happy to, but just know I'm really done with this story. I love the support you guys have shown me and absolutely love all of your reviews! Thank you guys and I hope you all continue to enjoy the stories I put out there! 3


End file.
